Free Space Optical (FSO) communication is the fusion of wireless technology and optical fiber communications systems. It has the potential of providing fiber optic data rates without the physical restraints of optical fiber cables. FSO communication has been an area of interest in providing high speed data links for various applications such as satellite communications and short range point-to-point optical networks. Tracking and auto-alignment techniques are often used to establish optical links for point-to-point networks. Lately, there has been a push toward developing non-line-of-sight (NLOS) or Omnidirectional FSO (O-FSO) links for military and other applications. Currently, O-FSO technologies range from a simple lens to telescopes to NLOS solar blind ultraviolet scattering. Spatial Domain Multiplexing (SDM) methods have been used in conjunction with FSO communication to encrypt data for transmission via helical ring patterns. Some other reported technologies include modulated retroreflectors, optical concentrators, spherical structures and direct detection schemes. However, these technologies are limited to data rates of less than 1 Mb/s with practical link ranges varying between 10 and 100 meters. Therefore, there is a need for FSO links that provide better omni-directionality, higher bandwidth and longer ranges.